


Nouveau chemin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [317]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I MISS MY SONS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Real Madrid CF, Sad Ante, TT, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû retrouver Luka, mais si c'est le déclencheur pour qu'il comprenne que sa vie doit se faire ailleurs...





	Nouveau chemin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).

Nouveau chemin

  
Ante aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme ça arriverait, qu'un club viendrait acheter Luka et lui enlèverait son ami. D'abord Niko et Lukas, puis Alex, Seb, et maintenant Jovic... Il se sent seul à Francfort, bien sûr ses amis comme David et Mijat sont toujours là, mais ce ne sont pas eux qu'il souhaite, non, il veut revoir cet abruti de Jovic qui s'est tiré égoïstement à Madrid. Ante réfléchit longtemps avant de prendre sa décision, mais il finit par prendre son billet d'avion de Francfort à Madrid, sans prévenir Luka de son arrivée. Pendant le trajet, il se demande s'il va finir par quitter Francfort avant le début de la nouvelle saison, ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça maintenant que Niko n'est plus là. Ante sait qu'il devrait tourner la page, que déjà aller en Espagne était une mauvaise chose, mais s'il doit partir, ça doit se faire sur des bons souvenirs, pas sur une élimination aux tirs au but en demi-finale de Ligue Europa.

  
Luka l'embrasse sauvagement, Ante ne sait pas si Madrid l'a transformé en bête, mais il a faim de lui et il peut le sentir alors que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquent, leur langue claquant d'un commun accord d'union. Ils ne devraient pas faire ça, il ne devrait pas être là, mais aujourd'hui Ante s'en fout parce qu'il en a besoin, et Luka aussi vu comment il dévore sa présence. Ante a envie de lui demander encore et encore si tout va bien à Madrid, s'il s'y plaît, s'il ne regrette pas, comment ça se passe de quitter Francfort, ce que ça lui a fait, mais pas maintenant. D'abord ils se retrouvent, ensuite ils se quitteront.

  
Ce n'est ni violent ni doux entre eux, Ante ne saurait même pas vraiment dire s'il domine ou si c'est Luka qui le fait... Peu importe, il se sent mieux dans cette chambre avec Luka, il ne peut pas expliquer ce que ça fait vraiment, mais ça le détend de ne plus être le dernier de l'attaque de 2018. Jovic continue de l'embrasser, de mordre quand il le souhaite, Ante le laisse faire, il veut pouvoir observer des marques restantes de leur retrouvaille quand il sera de retour en Allemagne. Le serbe remue sur ses genoux comme s'il n'y avait pas sa bite dans son trou, Ante n'a jamais vraiment compris la fougue qui les traversait tous les deux, il a toujours mis ça sur le dos de leur sang balkan, mais sur les terrains, il sentait déjà que c'était plus que ça.

  
Ante sait que se retrouver à Madrid maintenant signifiait qu'il devrait repartir avec le cœur lourd de peine, mais il est trop excité pour vraiment réfléchir. Luka le force à s'allonger sur le lit, ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place, Ante le laisse faire, sentir Jovic le réconforte à l'avance. Il a envie que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, Ante s'est auto-poignardé quand il a décidé de venir ici, ça ne peut pas durer et il le sait, c'est foutu pour lui...

  
Ante finit par éjaculer, Luka ne sourcille pas une seconde alors qu'il le fait lui-aussi sur son abdomen. Ils s'allongent l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se retrouvant de temps en temps, mais leurs regards sont toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Ante pense que son futur n'est plus en Allemagne, mais il espère qu'il se continuera auprès de Luka.

  
De toutes façons, ils seront pour toujours des aigles.

  
Fin


End file.
